FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a device for organizing the accesses, or arbitrating the access requests, to a bus linked to a shared memory. The invention more specifically applies to implementing such a device for managing the access priorities to this bus between a microprocessor and different entities needing access to the memory.